


Levi's First Kiss

by TonoRadish



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: First Kiss, Gender Neutral MC - Freeform, Levi - Freeform, Leviathan - Freeform, MC - Freeform, Nb mc, Smooch, Weeb shit, Wholesome, nonbinray mc, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonoRadish/pseuds/TonoRadish
Summary: In which Levi attempts to graduate from being a virgin otaku to a virgin otaku who has also had his first kiss.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Levi's First Kiss

“Okay Levi! It’s do or die time! You are a grown man! You are the one! Things have been heating up between you and MC!? Are you gonna k-k-k-k-”

Levi slapped his own face a few times to get back into his body, “K-k- Come on! Just say it! Y-You can do it you loser virgin weeb! I’m gonna ki- ki- kiiiiiiiiiii- Oh I can’t say it!”

He collapsed onto his bedroom floor in a pile of anime t-shirts and body pillows. Curling up in the make shift nest, he reached into the void for some semblence of courage- of sex appeal. He was a loser virgin sweaty otaku with so social skills and none of the exp required to hand such a top tier boss as MC…

They almost kissed the other night. MC was always the forward type- errrr they were becoming more forward. And as low as Levi’s self esteem was… it wasn’t low enough to still seriously believe that MC’s advances were a prank or a mistake. It was a fact of this world that the little human, SOMEHOW BY SOME MIRACLE, genuinely wanted to explore the romance route with Leviathan… and he… he wanted to try it out too… in real life….

One would think with his years of dating sim experience he’d have more game… but he didn’t…

“No! I won’t lose! I’ve come a long way!” He screamed, rising back to his feet, “MC! I will conquer your route!!!!”

He stomped over to his cluttered bed and addressed his chief body pillow, atop a few others. Her chestnut hair and ruby red eyes bore into him flirtatiously. She was Holo the wise wolf, a goddess of the harvest. And he would harvest the fruits of his labor through MC’s lips if it killed him. And the more he thought about it, the more convinced he was that kissing would kill him. 

His cushy tooshie settled on the mattress, scooted closer to the pillow propped up to appear sitting upright. He watched the fabric girl with shy eyes, darting back and forth between her delicate face and his fidgeting hands.

“I-I’m sorry,” he said, now sitting just beside her, “I don’t know where to put my hands.”

The pillow just sat there.

“O-Okay! We’ll just try a- a kiss! I said it! I said it! That’s progress!” He would have been fine to stop there, but he remained determined. He needed to kiss MC the next time he saw them!

Taking a deep breath, gathering all of his courage and strength, he puckered his lips and leant in. It was a slow, careful movement, sensual and tender… but as soon as he vaguely sensed the pillow case his hands shot over his face and he leapt back and squealed.

“Sorry! Maybe we can just stick with holding hands!??”

He slapped himself again, “NO! I MUST BE READY TO KISS MC! AND I MUST KISS THEM WELL! NOT LIKE A VIRGIN LOSER OTAKU BUT LIKE A SUPER COOL BUFF CHAD! I AM CHAD! CHAD DESU!”

And then he sat back on the floor, pressing his face into his blue mattress, and screamed. He screamed and screamed and screamed until his voice was destroyed. Now he knew how hentai actresses felt. Contemplating his life… Levi wondered what steps brought him to that point. And then he thought about how, actually, it was MC who had taken the steps to go down his route. Was he perhaps not the main character of his romantic life? Did he have a choice in which romance he pursued? Did it matter? All he wanted was to show MC that he could be someone worthy of their time. He wanted to be handsome and coy and cool, plant a kiss on them as he were Asmodeus and not himself… 

“Music,” he said raising his head, “Music might help!”

He searched through his music database for the perfect orchestral soundtrack and settled on the love theme from Sailor Moon. Ugh, wow what a good soundtrack He thought about how in love they were, and how they were reborn like a hundred times until everything worked out: where they defeat the negaverse and still end up together… and then he thought about how freaking stupid the second season was where for whatever cursed reason Mamoru fake broke up with Usagi. And then instead of falling in love, he found himself venting about all that crap. 

“I keep getting distracted…”

The song changed to the Vocaloid cover of “Ameno” and Levi walked over to his Ruri Chan shrine, raised his hands and mouth out in the nearby cat water dispenser’s running water, clapped his hands twice, and began to pray.

“Ruri Chan, watch over me and see to my success. I must graduate from ebing a kiss virgin loser otaku.”

Finishing his prayer, he spun on his heel to face Holo once again. She was so patient. He was so grateful that all the women in his life supported him, even though they didn’t have muscles or spinal chords. 

“Okay! This time we’ll kiss!”

He marched over to Holo, set his ch33ks on the bed, and scooped her up in his arms, “I’ve wanted to do this for a long time.”

He leant in, his eyes half lidded, ready to finally practice kissing. And then he wondered if kissing Holo would count as cheating or worse, as his first kiss. And then he set her back down.

“I’m sorry, practice or no practice, boku no kokoro belongs to another.”

The pillow looked at him, but he felt confident in his decision. He’d save himself for MC, whenever it was meant to happen. His first kiss was on the horizon. One day he’d be more than he thought he was… that day was just not today.


End file.
